


Art: Led Only By The Stars

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Hurt!Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Stars, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told them that after the bombs went off all of the live on the Earth was wiped out. They told them that they weren’t forsaken, that they could start clean once on the ground. They told them that monsters weren’t real.</p><p>Looking at the man who kidnapped him, because he was his ‘get out of jail free’ card, and seeing him consumed by a fever that was brought on by the wounds him and his had inflicted on the man, Arthur realized they were wrong in every aspect.</p><p>Monsters were real. But not everything was as black and white as it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127730738029)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Led-Only-By-The-Stars-557228631)).


	2. Humans 3.0

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127962311159)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Humans-3-0-557229792)).

**DETAILS**

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127962319219)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Details-Humans-3-0-557230265)).


	3. Night Sky

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127962262499)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Night-Sky-557228997)).

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127962147994)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made for everyone who was curious about the way I draw. It’s a little less detailed then what I usually do, but you get the point. I have changed a few things after the speed painting was done, but I think it still shows the process pretty well. Also this is my first speed painting - be proud of me ᵔᴥᵔ

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015.
> 
> I would like to thank the lovely [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/) for choosing my quite crazy idea for an au and doing something so extraordinary with it that it left me without words. You can read her fic here: [Led Only By The Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4685405). And you should!  
> Secondly, as this is my last entry during this year's MRBB, I want to take this occasion to take time and thank everyone who was involved in the feast, if not even as a writer or an artist, then as a person who supports them with comments and kudos - it's you guys who make this thing so fun!


End file.
